Sin cambios
by Arth Wen
Summary: Las cosas nunca cambiarían, la conociste enamorada de otro y ahora te despedirás con ella amando al mismo chico.


**Aclaración: ningún personaje utilizado en esta obra de ficción me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

* * *

"El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar."

-Alejandro Dolina-

* * *

 **Sin cambios**

* * *

Se sienta tranquila a un lado tuyo, siendo ignorante de las sensaciones que es capaz de causarte hasta con el más mínimo rose. Y ahí está ella, con una sonrisa que ilumina toda la habitación y una risa burbujeante que hace que tu corazón se vuelva loco.

Como otros días, te cuenta sobre los avances que hizo con el chico que quiere, mientras que dentro de tu mente los ves meramente insignificantes. No por el hecho de que estés hirviendo en unos celos que se han tornado incontenibles con el paso del tiempo, sino porque realmente no estaba avanzando.

 _Por lo menos, eso era algo que tenían en común ustedes dos._

La miras dudoso por un segundo, sin saber que contestar. Observas su rostro por lo que parece ser una eternidad y te das cuenta de la emoción que sus ojos reflejan mientras te miran expectantes esperando una afirmación de que su ser amado algún día le correspondería, tú le sonríes incómodo y sin decir una palabra asientes viendo su estado de ánimo volverse más alegre cuando no lo creías posible.

No podías juzgarla, pues solo era una chica enamorada de un amor imposible, así como tú mismo. Cuya única diferencia entre ustedes, es que quien está sentada a lado tuyo aún tenía esperanzas, mientras tú ya las habías perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Porque desde que la conociste comenzaste a perder, -desde la vez en la que no pudiste pasar a través de ella para cumplir tu objetivo de asesinar a aquel erizo, esa misión que solo a ti se te había encomendado-

Desde la vez que te enamoraste, ya te encontrabas en desventaja.

Y es entonces cuando por fin llega aquello que añoras cada día, ella deja sus pláticas amorosas y finalmente se acomoda cariñosamente junto a ti, con su cabeza sobre tu hombro, levemente acomodada para evitar que te sientas incomodo con su peso. Con una sonrisa soñadora te pregunta cómo estuvo tu día y tú siempre le dices que está bien, porque con ella todo estaba bien, aunque eso último nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta.

—Eres el mejor, Silver. Me alegro de haberte conocido.

— ¿Aunque te acercaste a mí por una horrible confusión?—sonríes burlón viendo como la chica dejo su posición para mirarte de manera retadora—oh vamos, ¿otra vez? Ya te dije que era de noche—.

— ¿confundir el plateado con azul?, vamos Amy, me han dicho que el amor es ciego pero tú llevaste este dicho a un nivel literal…— dices juguetonamente mientras ves a la eriza desviar su mirada con un sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza.

Te encantan esos momentos, en los que ella actúa como ella misma, sin locas amenazas o un genio de los mil demonios.

—B-Bien, solo cambiemos de tema, Hoy quiero hacer un pastel de chocolate— dice mientras se separa de ti con una rapidez sorprendente y al instante añoras el calor que su cuerpo te brindaba.

— ¿Quieres que lo pruebe antes de que se lo regales a Sonic?— le diste una mirada inquisitiva, viendo de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Crees que mi mundo gira en torno a él?—

— ¿Es una pregunta capciosa, cierto?— le respondes mientras ayudas a sacar los utensilios de cocina.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco, je, je.

—Lo sabía.

Y así se pasó esa tarde, con ustedes cocinando como todos los domingos cuando no había genios tratando de destruir al mundo o reuniones con el equipo.

* * *

Definitivamente ibas a extrañar esos días.

Sus ojos antes brillantes con una emoción que parecía imperturbable, se apagan dejando a la eriza con una expresión de completa tristeza. Y es ahí cuando de verdad sientes el corazón verdaderamente roto, todos te miran melancólicos. En unos minutos estabas a punto de irte, y no podías hacer más. Uno a uno iban despidiéndose, y cuando pensaste que ella iba a ser la primera en despedirse, la viste en aquel rincón cohibida, como si no aún no creyera que su despedida era inminente.

En ese preciso instante, por primera vez, la viste a ella en un mismo espacio que Sonic, sin embargo, solo se centra en ti y por un momento aquello hace que te regocijes en alegría haciendo que te sientas culpable al momento. Nunca habías sido egoísta, hasta que comenzaste a sentir aquellos sentimientos esta sensación se hizo cada vez más y más recurrente. Esa posesividad que quería cruzar la línea que definía la amistad con una relación amorosa. Sin pensarlo demasiado te acercas y la abrazas desvergonzadamente por única vez en lo que llevaban conociéndose, no podías decírselo, no ahora, tal vez nunca, Y solo guardarías ese sentimiento como un lindo y doloroso recuerdo. Tu futuro era incierto, no sabías si alguna situación requeriría que regresaras; sin embargo, lo que si estabas seguro era que no debías estar ahí por tanto tiempo, ni que ella podría quedarse contigo aunque los dos lo quisiesen.

Separándote de ella mientras tratas de no olvidar la sensación de su tacto, a pasos lentos te diriges hacia el portal, y antes de cruzar miras hacia atrás por última vez, lo que observas te sorprende mientras tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Ahí esta Amy, con sus ojos rojos y un poco inflamados, a su lado, Sonic la rodeaba tímidamente con su brazo para intentar reconfortarla.

Tal vez podría estar sin una sonrisa que iluminara toda la habitación o una risa burbujeante que haga su corazón latir como loco; pero nunca sola, y eso es lo que a ti más te importa.

Las cosas nunca cambiarían, la conociste enamorada de otro y ahora te despedirás con ella amando al mismo chico.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Hey, ¡he vuelto! y he de decir que con un fic bastante experimental, pues nunca me había animado a escribir en segunda persona. No tengo nada contra el SilvAmy, de hecho me gusta; pero hoy andaba con ganas de hacer sufrir a Silver así que salió todo**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
